Uncompleted
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: "Aku kemari karena kehendakku"/"Ayo kita kabur Yuuri! Kamu akan dibunuh"/ "Apa? Bukankah kita telah beraliansi?"/ " Terimakasih Viktor, wahai romeoku"


Uncompleted

Yuuri! On Ice milik Studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

.

.

* * *

DLDR!

Summary: "Aku kemari karena kehendakku"/"Ayo kita kabur Yuuri! Kamu akan dibunuh"/ "Apa? Bukankah kita telah beraliansi?"/ " Terimakasih Viktor, wahai romeoku"

* * *

29 April 18xx

Bulan April memang paling ditunggu oleh banyak pihak. Selain musim semi, banyak buah yang tumbuh dihutan ataupun dikebun warga. Kerajaan Eros pun demikian, dari tahun ke tahun, hasil bumi yang dihasilkan begitu banyak. Hingga tak jarang menjadi incaran oleh kerajaan lain.

.

.

.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Kerajaan Eros juga memiliki pangeran dengan paras ayu, Yuuri Katsuki namanya. Namun, setiap ada pangeran yang akan meminangnya selalu hilang tanpa sang pangeran dijaga oleh Vampire Servant berambut keperakan dengan iris mata sejernih samudera.

.

.

.

"Yuuri!"

Siang itu cuaca panas, Viktor Nikiforov –sang servant- . berteriak di hutan mencari Yuuri. Dengan suara lantangnya, ia terus berteriak dan mencari Yuuri di seluruh penjuru hutan.

"Dasar, kemana dia?" Gerutunya, ia dengan wujud landak.

"Berhenti!" Perintah suara lembut dari atas pohon, Viktor dengan cepat mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. "Hah?" Mulutnya terbuka, kepala Viktor menengok keatas untuk melihat Yuuri dan sontak ia mengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap Yuuri yang melompat dari dahan pohon untuk menangkap apel.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus, waktu terasa lambat sekali. Rambut Yuuri bergoyang lembut ditiup angin, bibir tipisnya melengkung serta paras cantik yang membuatnya terhipnotis.

Bruk

" Kerja bagus" Puji Yuuri sambil tersenyum.

" Mou, Yuuri" Tangan Viktor naik untuk mencubit pipi Yuuri, sedangkan sang korban hanya mengaduh pelan dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, **hime-sama** ?" Sambung Viktor setelah puas mencubit pipi Yuuri, dengan sengaja ia menekankan kata 'hime-sama'

" Aku sedang ingin makan buah, tidak boleh ?"

" Bu-bukan begitu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut, sang surya mulai tenggelam dan digantikan oleh bulan diatas sana. Tampak Viktor sedang menggendong Yuuri dengan ala bridal, ditangan keduanya terlihat seperti ada rantai yang merupakan kontrak diantara mereka. Suasana begitu hening, tak ada diantara mereka yang berniat memulai obrolan. Hingga akhirnya Yuuri membuka mulut.

.

.

" Ini membuat ku senang" ujarnya lembut

" Hm?"

"Keluarga di negara ini semakin berkembang" Sejenak Yuuri mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, melihat rumah rakyatnya.

Viktor mengangguk mengerti, " Begitu ya. Eh, kok Yuuri tambah berat sih?"

"Memangnya Viktor pikir ini sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Aku kan tidak selamanya jadi pangeran kecil"

Viktor memperhatikan tengkuk Yuuri, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping disertai semburat merah tipis dipipinya "Ehm, benar juga."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, Yuuri tumbuh menjadi pangeran yang sangat cantik, ia banyak mendapat lamaran dari pangeran kerajaan lain. Namun, apalah. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Tanpa sadar Yuuri hanya mencintai Viktor begitu pula sebaiknya. Canda tawa telah mereka lalui bersama, dan apapun juga bersama sama.

Walaupun itu dilarang, walaupun itu rahasia.

.

.

.

"Pernikahanku telah ditentukan"

Tubuh kecil yang membelakangi Viktor perlahan menghampirinya. Dengan tenang ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah. Viktor hanya diam, memproses perkataan yang meluar dari mulut Yuuri.

Tak ada jawaban dari Viktor membuat Yuuri melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kamu sangat terkejut? Calonnya adalah pangeran dari negeri sebelah"

Viktor masih mendengarkan.

"Memang mendadak sih. Peperangan sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kalau terus begini, akan terjadi perang. Aliansi harus diwujudka-"

.

.

Yuuri menghentikan perkataannya setelah merasa tangannya digenggam erat oleh Viktor.

.

"Ayo melarikan diri!" Ajak Viktor. Tampak keseriusan dimata biru itu. Genggaman tangannya bertambah erat.

"Pernikahan dijodohkan seperti ini tidak masuk diakal! Ayo kaburlah denganku!"

" Kaulah yang harus menentukan kebebasanmu, Yuuri."

Dagu Yuuri turun sedikit, ia menunduk memerhatikan ubin. Seakan akan ubin itu adalah hal yang bagus untuknya. Ia tak bisa melihat mata Viktor.

"Yang aku inginkan bukanlah kebebasan." Cicit Yuuri

Air muka Viktor sedikit cerah.

"Lantas, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan mendapatkan segalanya dengan kedua tanganku!" Ucap Viktor yang begitu naif. "Kamu bilang kau tidak mempunyai keinginan kan?"

.

Yuuri melepaskan jeratan tangannya dari Viktor, dengan anggun ia kembali menuju balkon, melihat bulan yang bersinar terang sekali, walau banyak awan yang ingin menutupinya.

"Ada yang aku inginkan kok."

"Kalau begitu, raih-"

"Aku menginginkan negara ini tentram dan damai"

Tangan Viktor bergetar, bibirnya terbuka namun ia tak sanggup berkata kata.

Yuuri melanjutkan, " Aku akan menjadi simbol perdamaian, dan kedua negara ini akan bersatu. "

Pandangan mata coklatnya ia pertemukan dengan mata biru itu. "Aku ingin jadi seperti itu. Viktor mengerti, kan?"

Yuuri lantas membawa Viktor masuk kembali. Dengan segera ia menutup pintu balkon.

"Kalau aku ke negara seberang, aku tak boleh memperlihatkan keberadaanmu. Yah, aku bisa membawamu sebagai hewan peliharaan sih"

Viktor menatap kearah langit langit, ia mengingat waktu dimana ia pertama kali dipertemukan oleh Yuuri.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Para penjaga berlarian untuk menangkap pemuda yang diduga sebagai vampir. Karena kalah jumlah, sang lelaki akhirnya tertangkap. Ia didorong dengan kasar ke lantai istana dengan borgol di tangan serta pencekik leher yang semakin lama semakin mengetat.

"Hah? Vampir?"

"Mengerikan"

Hingga akhirnya ia digantung pada seutas tali. Lelaki tadi mengubah wujudnya menjadi landak abu abu bergaris hitam. Pada suatu ketika, sepasang tangan mungil meraihnya dan melepaskan talinya. Sang pangeran kecil yang tak tahu apa apa telah membebaskan vampir yang kemudian menjadi pelayannya dengan sebuah kontrak.

 **End Flashback**

Pada akhirnya hari pernikahan itu tiba, riuh suara sorakan dari rakyatnya bercampur dengan rakyat negara tetangga. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Namun tidak pada Viktor, laki laki berambut perak itu hanya melihat dengan tatapan sendu kearah sepasang mempelai yang baru saja menikah.

.

.

.

 _Kedamaian memang telah datang_

.

.

.

 _Kedua negara memang jadi bersatu karena Yuuri_

.

.

.

 _Tapi hanya untuk sementara saja..._

.

.

.

 _Keinginan yang dia dambakan telah lenyap_

.

.

.

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan meja dari tetua kerajaan itu memecah keheningan.

"Kita kan telah beraliansi!"

"Mengirimkan pangeran Yuuri kita ke negara mereka untuk menjebak kita?"

"Kalau terus begini, kita akan kalah!"

"Bunuh pangeran Yuuri!"

"Benar! Buat seolah-olah dia membuat kesalahan!"

Tanpa para tetua itu sadari, seekor landak abu abu itu mendengarkan semuanya dari balik pintu yang tidak terkunci.

.

.

Jendela kamar Yuuri dibuka paksa, dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Viktor mengajak Yuuri untuk pergi dari istana tersebut.

"Yuuri! Ayo kita pergi! Cuma malam ini kesempatan kita!"

Sedangkan Yuuri hanya tersenyum tanpa beban. Seolah olah semuanya baik baik saja.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan kemana-mana"

"Kau akan dibunuh!"

.

.

Viktor memenjarakan Yuuri kearah tembok, ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa Yuuri bisa setenang ini. Kepalan tangannya yang berada disamping tangan Yuuri menjadi erat. Ia murka.

"Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja! Ayo pergi dari sini, aku akan melindungimu!" permohonannya ia bisikkan tepat ditelinga Yuuri. Ia sangat ingin melindungi Yuuri, sungguh.

"Yang aku inginkan bukanlah untuk hidup ataupun kebebasan. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Yang aku inginkan adalah kedamaian. Sekalipun aku mencintaimu-" Yuuri menarik nafas panjang.

.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rakyatku. Saat ini , aku sudah membuat negara ini damai. Keinginanku terlalu besar dan tak punya batas. Aku akan membuatnya jadi kenyataan." Tampak keseriusan dimata itu, membuat Viktor semakin ingin membawanya pergi.

.

"Kumohon, jangan hentikan aku menjadi diriku sendiri" Pintanya.

.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes...

Bulir bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Viktor, tak lama kemudian diselingi isakan. Yuuri lalu mempertemukan kening mereka, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Hingga Yuuri bisa merasakan nafas Viktor yang hangat.

"Jangan menangis. Itu tak pantas untuk vampir sejati" bisiknya.

"Aku akan membunuh semua yang berniat membunuhmu. Semua orang yang ada di negara ini sekaligus"

Perkataannya disambut gelengan oleh Yuuri, "Kau tak boleh melakukannya"

"Tidak mau, aku tak terima!" Air matanya terus menetes, ia lantas menyamankan dirinya ke pelukan Yuuri. Ia sangat tidak rela bila harus kehilangan Yuuri.

"Maaf, Terimakasih"

.

"Terimakasih, Viktor. Wahai Romeoku"

.

Jemari Yuuri menghapus air mata Viktor, dan memberikan kecupan dipelipisnya. Viktor lalu memeluk Yuuri semakin erat. Ia tahu, ini semua akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yuur i berdiri didepan seluruh rakyatnya. Iya, dia dieksekusi didepan semuanya. Tampak pedang besar didepan tubuh Yuuri, benda yang nantinya akan membunuhnya.

"Kejam sekali"

"Sampai harus mengeksekusi pangeran Yuuri"

Begitulah bisik bisik penuh iba dari rakyat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yuuri mulai membuka mulut. Suaranya terdengar sangat lantang.

" Tak peduli waktu akan beranjak."

"Negara yang belum terlahir dan belum memiliki bahasa, "

"Aku sadar kejadian seperti ini akan terulang lagi"

"Wahai rakyat kedua negara, dengarlah perkataanku."

"Aku dieksekusi bukan karena aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa"

"Aku datang kesini atas kehendakku"

"Aku ini orang seperti apa dimata kalian?"

"Bila aku adalah orang yang pantas kalian cintai... bila aku kasihan dimata kalian...dan bila aku meratapi kematianku..."

"... aku harap setelah kematianku, untuk kedua negara bisa saling menumbuhkan perdamaian"

Set

"Yuuri!"

.

.

.

.

Namun, karena mereka terikat dengan kontrak. Maka bukan hanya Yuuri yang mendapat luka, namun Viktor juga. Algojo yang mengeksekusinya lalu membuang Yuuri kesungai. Melihat Yuuri hanyut, Viktor yang terluka menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. Ia lalu menepi dan membaringkan tubuh Yuuri ke rerumputan didekat pohon.

.

Viktor memeriksa nadi Yuuri, dan Yuuri masih hidup! Dengan perlahan, mata Yuuri terbuka.

"Bodoh, kenapa ka-kamu disini?" ucapnya terbata bata

Viktor langsung memeluk tubuh Yuuri, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Yuuri yang basah.

"Bukankah kita terikat kontrak? Jika kau mati, aku juga akan mati."

"Hm" Yuuri menyamankan diri ke pelukan Viktor. Sepertinya waktunya telah tiba. Namun, Viktor melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lantas mencium Yuuri. Bukan ciuman nafsu atau apa, hanya ciuman yang menyiaratkan perpisahan.

.

Yuuri yang pertama melepaskan diri. Ia merasa bersalah, ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Viktor perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Yuuri, begitu juga dengannya. Yuuri merasa ia semakin disedot oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin segera menutup mata. Ia dengan kesadaran yang masih ada, Yuuri berdoa.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kana no nara, mou ichido furete hoshi" *_

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) Jika satu harapanku menjadi nyata, sekali lagi aku ingin menyentuhmu.

Pliss reviewnya yaaa XD... saya lagi kumat mode aneh"nya XD

Maso mode kumat T_T tapi gatau ini feel nya dapet apa enggak, kelihatannya enggak deh, saya malah nyepam , astaga T_T . Maapp, kalau gasuka nanti saya hapus deh,,

Sebelumnya,ada tambahan nih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

Bruk..

Buku bukunya berjatuhan, ada yang sampai mengenai kakinya. Yuuri Katsuki merasa sial sekali hari ini, sudah terlambat bangun, menabrak orang pula! Sepertinya ia memang harus mengikuti saran Phichit untuk membeli produk obat herbal asal Asia Tenggara dengan merek "BEJO"

"Ittai"

Dengan segera Yuuri memunguti buku bukunya tersebut.

"Maaf, apa kau tak apa apa?" Suara baritone lelaki itu seperti familiar ditelinga Yuuri. Ia lalu menengok, dimana laki laki itu juga telah berjongkok untuk mengambil buku Yuuri.

Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum hangat dan memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal, namaku Viktor Nikiforov. Kamu?"

"Yuuri Katsuki"

 **REAL THE END**


End file.
